Taken
by applehead321
Summary: We had to get the sacrifice to Edward...If we didn't we would face doom, doom much worse than death.
1. Chapter 1

Cody POV

My girlfriend, Jenna, and I were out hunting for a sacrifice when I noticed some girls walking by. One smelled quite nice, but the other's scent I couldn't quite place.

"Piper, how much longer till we get there?" the delicious smelling one said. Her straight red hair fell to her waist, and her delicate face was painted with freckles. The other one turned to look back, to stare at our hiding place suspiciously, green eyes narrowed. Her sharp features stood out from the others soft face, and her dark wavy hair brushed against her stomach. She turned back, reassuring the other that it wouldn't be long until they were there. I snickered softly and her head turned to me again. Little did they know that they wouldn't ever get to their unknown destination. Jenna crouched down silently, and sprung onto the back of the red head.

"Ruby!" the other one cried, snarling at Erica. Her form began to shake and it was then that I realized what she was.

"Jenna! We must go now!" She sprinted after me, carrying the red head on her back. Branches snapped behind us, cueing us to run faster. We sprinted through the thick forest, weaving in-between trees. The heavy footsteps behind us began to fade, until finally we couldn't hear them at all. We finally arrived at a huge gate flanked by 2 vampires, each holding a long spear. The nodded at us and uncrossed the spears, giving us access to into the large stronghold. Vampires and humans alike stared and parted to form a pathway leading to the doors of the manor. The doors however, opened before we could reach them, to reveal the king of vampires…Edward. Everyone bowed down as soon as they saw him, including us although the thrashing girl made it a tad more difficult.

"I see that you have come to pay your debt, Cody," he nodded at us. He strode back into the open doors, turning back to beckon to us. We followed him into the manor, shutting to doors behind us. The girl hit and scratched at Jenna's back to no avail, her hits sliding off of her marble skin in vain. Edward's nostrils flared as he took in the girl's scent, eyes widening. Happiness danced in my stomach as I realized my day just got better. The girl we had captured was Edward's la tua cantante, his blood singer. I smiled knowingly at Edward, and he allowed himself the pleasure of a small grin. Then his eyes narrowed as he sniffed at her more carefully.

"What smells like wet dog?" he growled.

Ruby POV

I thrashed around as the strange person threw me over their shoulder and sprinted. I shivered; their skin was hard and cold. They sprinted into the dense woods at an extremely inhuman speed. Who and what were they? We ended up at a strange place I had never seen with pale people bowing down to a copper-haired man.

"She may have been traveling with a werewolf," The boy replied quietly. Edward's expression quickly changed into an inhuman like scowl.

"I will have none of _this_! You girl, who were you traveling with? Was it a werewolf?" He barked, and I swear I saw fangs under his cherry red lips. It took me a moment to realize what he had asked.

"W-werewolf? Are you crazy? I blurted out without thinking. Edward slapped me across my boobs.

 _What the fuck?_

Pain ran along my chest.

"This is not a game," He hissed.

"I was with my sister! P-piper Renwood! She's not a werewolf I don't think… I don't understand!" I began to weep.

"Renwood!" The girl yelped.

"Renwood." Edward repeated, "What's you name?" He directed it at me.

"Ruby Renwood…" I shivered.

"You don't know what's special about you heritage do you?" He asked calmly.

"No?"

"You come from the fiercest, most ruthless, line of werewolves. But you my dear lucked out. You're normal, like myself. We thought we had... gotten rid of all of the Renwoods but I guess not," He looked thoughtful.

"Got rid of them?" I whispered.  
"Yeah, got rid of them," he repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper POV

 **Piper stop.**

I lurched to a stop reluctantly as my alpha ordered me to stop.

 **We have to save Ruby! Just because she isn't one of us doesn't mean she isn't family!**

I mind talked back, we had talked about this many times.

 **Piper, I understand that, but there are better ways to get her back. There's someone you need to find, they will help you, now there is no time to lose! Find Eric Ashton, be careful… Annie is on her way to help.**

I shook my head and phased back into a human and paced waiting for Annie, one of my elders. It wasn't long before I saw a gray wolf with white markings on her face at my side she fazed without struggle. Her old eyes told many stories, and her wrinkled skin was like mine, fair but was pale. She didn't go to the beach much.

"Annie! Eric Ahston we need him now!" I burst into a big ball of dark gray fur, unable to restrain my concern for Ruby.

"Come with me," She rasped before phasing back and charging into the woods.

 **Why will this Eric guy help us? Further more who is he and why haven't I heard of him?**

 **We don't about talk him often because he's… Well you should know he has been the most skilled werewolf and vampire hunter for the past six years. He's very young, and very dangerous to our kind. Luckily he owes our pack a favor so he will help... That what we hope anyway.**

 **He's killed our kind?! We should rip his head off now!**

 **Piper! Don't lose sight of what is important, be patient with him.**

 **Ruby could be dead! I can't be patient!**

 **Then perhaps you aren't fit to be the next pack alpha.**

That ended the conversation. We stopped at a moderately big house surrounded by big bright green forestry.

"Careful, he has some security system made so vamps and wolves can't get in," Annie yipped.

"Then how are we going to talk to him?" I asked bluntly.

"He isn't fond of me... Personal matters, but he's never met you and will be more willing to listen. Sprint to the door as fast as you can and phase quickly, then knock. He will probably try to kill you once you're at the door but the alarm will be off so you'll be good to go," Annie explained.

"But I thought he owed us a fav-" She had already started to run back to the pack before I could finish. I looked at the house and took a few deep breaths, then like a bullet I dashed across his yard. I didn't hear any alarms until I was on his stairs. It was like a dog whistle but forty times worst. I pulled my red sundress over my head and dashed up the stairs, attempting to ignore the painful ringing in my eardrums. The door nearly hit my face as it swung open, a man, Eric no doubt, was standing over me with a shotgun shoved in my face. The alarm switched off shortly.

"Standup dog, don't try anything," He growled gruffly. I stood slowly, peering at his face. His hair was light brown and looked like it was windblown, and he looked like he was in pretty damn good shape. His eyes were like dark blue rivers of mystery. I held up my hands showing I meant no harm.

"What do you want?" He asked slightly less aggressively.

"I- we need your help, we being me and my sister. I'm Piper Renwood an-"

"You're from the Renwoods?" He asked sounding impatient.

"Yes,"

"What do you need help with? Don't get excited, I'm just curious," He demanded.

"Vampires kidnapped Ruby, my twin sister, and I came to see if you'd " I summarized.

"Why should I help some flea bag rescue another flea bag, risking my life?" I glared at him annoyed with his rude remark.

"She isn't some _fleabag._ She turned out… Like you. Normal." I muttered, "Don't you want to help save a life?" I pleaded. He paused thinking a moment.

"What's she look like?" He asked distantly.

"Why?"

"I should know what the person I'm tracking looks like," He said, I showed him a few pictures of her on my phone, "She's your twin?"

"Yeah,"

"Looks like you got put on the wrong side of the gene pool," He muttered.

"Shut up," I said instantly, the truth was I wasn't bad looking at all. He was just jealous…

"What did the vamps look like?" He asked ignoring me.

"A guy and a girl, the girl was blonde, short, and had the strangest scent. As for the guy he was very tall and had dark hair. His sent was sharp and tangy," I explained the best to my ability.

"Sounds like Cody and his girl. I keep track on most of the blood suckers, take me to where they had been when she was taken," He commanded.

"Soo... Partners?" I asked putting out my hand.

"Partners," He shook my hand reluctantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby POV

Edward had me put in shackles bound to the wall in his room. He had a whip and was pacing in front of me.

"Why did you tell Jenna and the other one to get rid of my sister?" I asked my voice trembling. I flinched as he lashed out his whip slapping me across the boobs.

"Don't speak unless I say you can!" He snarled, "But if you must know I simply can't have her running around- Renwoods are a problem for me, and now she'll be looking for you and I can't let her find you," I stayed silent, tears rolling down my cheeks. He smiled.

"I'm going to unshackle you but you can't try to run, promise?" He asked. I nodded. But the second I was free I darted towards the door. He was faster. Much faster, and ended up on top of me with a mighty bear tackle.

"I was going to have a nice dinner with you but now you need to be punished," He grinned like this was planned. I quivered terrified of what he was going to do next. Before I saw it coming, his fangs flashed past my eyes and he violently bit my neck. Just when I was sure he had drained all of the blood from my body he stopped and left me lying there limp nearly unconscious.

"Your blood is the taste of desire," Edward cackled.

Piper POV

Eric had brought me into his garage showing off his shiny, black, 1969 Camaro and his weaponry. Although his car was impressive, so was the technology of the weapons he had for hunting vampires and my kind.

"Know how to shoot a gun?" He scoffed handing me a 44 magnum.

"Y-yeah, where did you get all of this?" I asked startled at its weight.

"Doesn't matter," He shrugged grabbing a _little_ snub nosed 38 revolver. He threw crossbow in the car along with a few other assets we may need.

"Come on, let's go," He ushered me into the car. I gave him the directions to where we had been.

"So does your family know what you do?" I asked trying to break the awkward tension between us. He glared at me in reply, "I have a question."

"What?"

"Why are you so cold, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were vamp," I mused.

"I'm not too friendly to _things_ like you because…" He trailed off sourly.

" _Things?_ " I growled, "I'm just like you but I can turn into a huge bad-ass wolf," I sniffed.

"Sure. I have just had bad experiences with wolves, alright?" He snapped obviously wanting to end the conversation.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm only half wolf," I muttered.

"Thats possible? Does that make you faze different or anything?" He asked with sudden interest.

"Not really, we've just been known to be more of lone wolves, and to be honest me and Ruby had planned to get away from here and travel the world," I confessed.

"Won't your pack be pissed?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes, but we plan on covering our tracks fairly well,"

"What about your family?" He questioned.

"Our parents are," I hesitated, "They're dead, and the remaining pack members resent us anyway. Besides Annie I'll feel a little bad about leaving her," I confirmed.

"Why do they resent you?" He pressed further.

"Why do you care?" I shot back feeling a pang of regret, "Sorry I didn't mean…"

"No its fine. I don't care," He said with the icy essence in his tone again.

"Stop we're here," I said moving away from the topic of conversation. He had a strange device that appeared to be something like a heat sensor, following the trail where the two vamps had appeared to take my beloved sister.

"What is that thing in your hand?" I asked.

"It tracks down trails were the vamps have been and I have my sights on Jenna and Cody so we will find them quickly," He said being straight forward as usual then added, "Hold onto my arm, and hold on tight," He offered his arm to me. I cautiously grabbed it and the second my fingertips touched his arm I felt a strange sensation buzz through my body, I wonder if he feels it to.

"Ok why-" My words got caught in the wind at we began moving at lightning speed. The forest past my eyes all in a blur, and the only thing I could see clearly was Eric. Before I knew it we were outside a large wall surrounding a strange manner.

"How were you doing that?" I asked feeling dizzy. He showed me a bottle of liquid.

"It gives you the speed of vamps but only for a short period of time," He explained.

"Oh, and where are we?"

"This is where vamps come to offer Edward their sacrifices and where he keeps his humans,"

"What's he do with the humans?" Eric gave me a sideways glance.

"I've never gotten far enough to see… But it can't be good," He sighed.

"Never gotten far enough in? Then how are we suppose to find Ruby?" I asked my hope washing away.

"Well now I have a partner so it should be a little easier," I nodded, scanning the area. I saw vampires guarding the entrance. One of them lifted their head and sniffed the air, looking around suspiciously.

"Can't they smell us?" I hissed. He rolled his eyes and held up a small spray bottle. He quickly sprayed some on me. I stuffed my face in my arm to stifle my coughs, and scrunched my nose at the disgusting smell. He sprayed some on himself and turned to me.

"You ready?" I nod and follow him into the dense forest to hear his plan.

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

My fangs twitched longingly as I looked at the girl hanging there. She looked so fragile, so, so porcelain. My urges overcame me and I lunged, slamming my mouth onto hers. It took her a moment to register what was happening…She bit down on my lip, hard.

I squinted and screamed before running off to my domain.

Piper POV

"Can't they smell us?" I asked.

"Here," He sprayed me with a clear liquid, "That'll cover our scent,"

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We're gonna be vampires for a day,"

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"You heard me, it's the only way to get in. There's no way to sneak past them, we're going to have to _be_ them," I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"But how?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Simple. I'm going to pretend to be a vampire with you as a sacrifice. I'll bring you to Edward, and you can phase and get your sister. Then everyone can go home and live happily ever after. Any questions?" I sighed, shaking my head. "Alright then, you ready?"

"Am I ever?" I snorted sarcastically.

Ruby POV

I bit down on Edward's lower lip harshly. He squinted at me indecisively, before screaming, a loud shrill noise, and running off into some room. I slumped into my bonds, my hair knotted and my face caked with blood.

 _All because I smell good_

I began to cry wishing Piper wasn't a werewolf, or that she should have just told me she was. I barely knew who my twin sister really was.

Piper POV

Eric put in red eye contacts, and powered his face with a sort of vamp skin thing.

"Eric? Are you sure this will work?" I asked feeling weary. He gave me a sideways glance and shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure it won't fail," He said sounding unsure for the first time.

"What if does?"

"Then I'll probably be the last person you see," He sighed. I nodded and looked forward.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, slightly unsure. We started off through th dense forest towards the gates to the vampire's mansion.

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

I squinted angrily at my servant-slave.

"Tell our _guest,_ to be wearing these and that we shall be eating dinner together," I snapped and threw a black strapless dress and nearly hit my servant-slave with a pair of matching stilettos.

"Yes my Edward," he bowed deeply. I stopped him before he left to add something _evil_.

"And if she refuses, she will be coming naked," I grinned and squinted at my reflection in my mirror.

Piper POV

All my nerves were going haywire, we're we really going to just walk past the vamps? How could they not notice us?

"Eric?" I asked quietly.

" _What?_ " He snapped, clearly on edge to.

"We're almost there," I remarked blandly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he growled. We trotted towards the entrance of Edward's house of vamps. The guards glared at us from a distance and stood straighter. Eric's grip tightened on my arm and he positioned my to look as if I were truly struggling.

"Act like this is against your will," he instructed. I groaned and started squirming around. I yelled and bite at his neck.

"Jesus, tone it down!" He muttered. I giggled but stopped biting him. We reached the guards shortly afterwards.

"Names?" One growled.

"I'm David Davison, and this is," he paused and jerked me to face them, "Amanda Gurgles," he hissed.

"Sacrificing to Edward today?" The other snarled.

"Yes,"

"Come with us," one said after sniffing around us. We followed hastily through a courtyard, many hallways and ended up behind large oak door. I squirmed in Eric's arms and broke free, not on purpose though. I stood rigid shocked at first, but Eric grabbed me before the guards noticed. I sighed and let myself relax into his arms. I could feel his heartbeat pulsing under my ear. The guards knocked on the doors and we waited for what was next.

"WHAT?" A high voice screeched through the other side.  
"My lord, we come with more sacrifices," one squeaked.

"Bring them in," he snarled.

"Yes Edward!" They pushed the doors open revealing a grossly pale man.

"Leave us guards," he growled and stood up from the bed he had been sitting on.

"Yes sir!" They said before rushing away. I tried to stop trembling from fear, I didn't want to look weak.

"Bring her to me," he snarled. I quivered under his gaze but reminded myself I had Eric with me. Eric slowly handed my to the ugly little man.

"Er-" Eric began putting the plan into motion.

"Shut up!" He snarled.

"Bu-"

"Do you take me as a fool," he suddenly roared. We both jumped.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked smoothly.

"Renwood," he growled, "I could smell that filth from a mile away," he lashed out at my boobs. I went sailing across the room. Before I knew it I had phased into a towering wolf. I lunged at Edward but Eric got in my way.

"Watch out!" I heard Eric call. I whipped around and felt a dart sink into my skin. I phased back and dropped to the floor. Eric picked me up and the last thing I saw was his dark blue eyes then blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward POV

I squinted angrily at my servant-slave.

"Tell our _guest,_ to be wearing these and that we shall be eating dinner together," I snapped and threw a black strapless dress and nearly hit my servant-slave with a pair of matching stilettos.

"Yes my Edward," he bowed deeply. I stopped him before he left to add something _evil_.

"And if she refuses, she will be coming naked," I grinned and squinted at my reflection in my mirror.

Piper POV

All my nerves were going haywire, we're we really going to just walk past the vamps? How could they not notice us?

"Eric?" I asked quietly.

" _What?_ " He snapped, clearly on edge to.

"We're almost there," I remarked blandly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he growled. We trotted towards the entrance of Edward's house of vamps. The guards glared at us from a distance and stood straighter. Eric's grip tightened on my arm and he positioned my to look as if I were truly struggling.

"Act like this is against your will," he instructed. I groaned and started squirming around. I yelled and bite at his neck.

"Jesus, tone it down!" He muttered. I giggled but stopped biting him. We reached the guards shortly afterwards.

"Names?" One growled.

"I'm David Davison, and this is," he paused and jerked me to face them, "Amanda Gurgles," he hissed.

"Sacrificing to Edward today?" The other snarled.

"Yes,"

"Come with us," one said after sniffing around us. We followed hastily through a courtyard, many hallways and ended up behind large oak door. I squirmed in Eric's arms and broke free, not on purpose though. I stood rigid shocked at first, but Eric grabbed me before the guards noticed. I sighed and let myself relax into his arms. I could feel his heartbeat pulsing under my ear. The guards knocked on the doors and we waited for what was next.

"WHAT?" A high voice screeched through the other side.  
"My lord, we come with more sacrifices," one squeaked.

"Bring them in," he snarled.

"Yes Edward!" They pushed the doors open revealing a grossly pale man.

"Leave us guards," he growled and stood up from the bed he had been sitting on.

"Yes sir!" They said before rushing away. I tried to stop trembling from fear, I didn't want to look weak.

"Bring her to me," he snarled. I quivered under his gaze but reminded myself I had Eric with me. Eric slowly handed my to the ugly little man.

"Er-" Eric began putting the plan into motion.

"Shut up!" He snarled.

"Bu-"

"Do you take me as a fool," he suddenly roared. We both jumped.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked smoothly.

"Renwood," he growled, "I could smell that filth from a mile away," he lashed out at my boobs. I went sailing across the room. Before I knew it I had phased into a towering wolf. I lunged at Edward but Eric got in my way.

"Watch out!" I heard Eric call. I whipped around and felt a dart sink into my skin. I phased back and dropped to the floor. Eric picked me up and the last thing I saw was his dark blue eyes then blacked out.

I woke bound by the wrists. The sound of chains clang as I attempted to move. My mouth felt as if it were stuffed with cotton and my lips were cracked.

"Eric?" My voice barely came out as a whisper. I began to regain my sense and called his name a little louder this time, " _Eric!_ " I heard a high-pitch chuckled come from the depths of a dark color.

"Eric isn't here fleabag," Edwards pale face poked from the darkness into a bright light. His eyes in a squint, and his mouth in a frown. My jaw dropped. He was naked. His disgustingly white skin became somehow bright under the light. His penis was the size of my pinky, it was also wrinkled and had a pink tip.

"Take it all in," He smiled. I started at him in disbelief. A moment went by before I burst out into laughter.

"W-What is that thing?" I was in tears.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" He screamed. I concealed my giggles and let him speak, "I have a proposal for you," he drawled.

"What is it my lord?" I sneered.

"Suck my Penis," He grinned.

" _What?_ " I shouted, "Fuck no you gross little man!" He squinted at me in angry.

"It's either you suck my penis or I rape your sisters butthole," he shrugged while walking towards me. Bile rose in my throat as I glanced at his dick. A mole with hairs sprouting from it sat at the tip.

"You can't be serious," I cried. He squatted by me with his limp dick dangling for the whole world to see. The cheeks of his ass where open wide.

"I am. Its up to you," He flicked his tongue onto my cheek. I flinched away horrified. I quickly made a plan and silently thanked my inner wolf for being there.

"Ok then-"

"You'll suck me pean?"

"Yes," I groaned.

"Good," I saw his limp dick suddenly harden. He squinted, concentrating on his boner. After many painstaking moments he was ready.

"Go for it, the Ed mans ready for your sweet mouth," He smiled and shoved his dick in my face. I restrained gagging. I took a deep breath before lowering my head. He watched through squinted eyes hungrily. I quickly shot my head back up and slammed my forehead onto his dick. He screamed in agony. I phased into a wolf, breaking the chains. He was crumpled to the ground grabbing his dick.

"YOUR G-G-GOING TO P-P-P-P-P-PAAYYAAA!" He snarled. I flatted my ears and let my wolf senses lead me to Eric.


	7. Edward's Deception

Piper POV

"Dammit Eric!" I hissed. He had grabbed me and pulled me into a corner without warning- not a great feeling considering the circumstances.

"Sorry, sorry, dick move, I know, but listen, I think I know where your sister is," He whispered. I raised my eyebrow.

"Tell me more," He smiled as if finding her was some sort of victory.

"When I was trying to find you I overheard a couple of vamps talking about a redhead that was sacrificed a few days ago. They claimed Edward had her as his own little blood slave- some pretty messed up stuff had been happening to that girl." He sighed.

"Oh God…" I trailed off. I cursed myself for not helping her sooner. For not being there when she needed me, "Where is she being kept?"

"Room 667," Eric informed.

"Well come'on let's go!" I said a bit too loudly. A pair of Vamps guarding the halls jogged towards us. Eric pressed his hand over my mouth to muffle the sound of my breathing. I was tempted to bite him, but deiced not to. It wasn't until then I realized how close our bodies were. He seemed to notice to and scooted closer to the wall. I rolled my eyes and waited for them to pass.

"All clear?" Vamp 1 asked.

"Yeah, it was probably Edward screwing that little wolfish wench," Vamp 2 snorted. Anger flared inside of me. _Oh hell no._ I pulled away from Eric and felt the transformation coming on.

"Piper no!" Eric whispered hastily. He pulled me back but It was too late. I snarled and shook my fur before pouncing on Vamp 2. He fell and smashed onto the marble floor. I sank my teeth into his neck and ripped his head from the base of his neck.

"B-b-back up on floo-" Vamp 1 was cut off by the smooth sound of a knife slicing through flesh. I phased back into a human and let my eyes adjust.

"Who're you?" I asked startled. A woman with sharp cheekbones, a pointed nose, and lush brown hair slung her knife into a holder wrapped around her waist.

"My name is Bella," My eyes fell to her pregnant belly then to her amber-red eyes.

"You're a Vampire- why did you help me?" I asked astonished. Her eyes filled with sorrow.

"You need my help and I need yours. Yours and the hunter's," She explained. Eric sheepishly came from the corner.

"Thanks for the help Eric," I snorted.

"It looked like you had it under control." He replied, "Anyway, how could _we_ help you?"

"Edward is… My husband. He used to be different but now he had an addiction- and has fits- it's all very unsettling I know but I can get him back to _my_ Ed. I will not bring my child into a world where their father is like- well you know. Your sister's blood strong- stronger than mine was to him. I need to get her out of here and you want her. You take her and I will leave with Edward and the baby far from here," Eric and I exchanged suspicious looks.

"Why wouldn't you just kill her? And how do you know he won't just get another _blood-slave,"_ I inquired.

"He would never forgive me if he found out I killed such a valued source- not until he's addiction is cured. As for getting another blood-slave," She laughed, "Well after having tasted your sister's blood going to another human's blood wouldn't be worth it. Compared to her's it would taste like dirt," Bella explained and patted her belly. Eric stepped forward.

"We know where she is why do we need you?" I can get you there and out of here without trouble," She answered.

"Give us a moment," I said. Eric and I turned away from her to talk.

"I think we can trust her," I whispered.

"You have gotta be kidding me," Eric murmured back, "You want to trust his _wife_? You aren't that stupid are you?" I glared at him.

"Would you stop calling me stupid?" I snapped, "I've gotten this far have I not?" Eric sneered at me.

" _I_ got us this far, stupid."

"You have problems. Why are you always such a jerk?" His face softened.

"Sorry I just-"

"Take that sorry and shove it up your ass. I've heard it enough of your apologizes," I turned back to Bella, "We'll come with you," Eric tensed and began to pull his crossbow from his back.

"Can you keep him under control?" She asked. I placed a hand on his chest.

"Eric please…" He stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Piper" He grumbled.

"Excellent." Bella smiled before swiftly pulling her knife out and throwing it at a book on the wall behind us. It fell and the wall creaked open revealing a dark stairwell lit by glowstone.

"No way," Eric whispered into my ear.

"Yes way, now let's go," I snapped pulling him behind me.

Bella lead the way up until she finally stopped in front of a blood red door.

"Here we are," She sighed. She twisted open the door- I felt Eric's hand grasp mine. I looked at him questioningly.

"In case we need to run," He grunted, "Don't get your hopes up sweetheart," I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked into the door behind the door. It was dimly lit with a large bed and S&M tools strewn on the wall. I tried to ignore them and found there was a light under what I figured was the bathroom door. The light flicked off and a tall red hair girl limped into view.

"Ruby?" I felt my voice wavered at the sight of her. Bite marks ran up her body, she was dressed in barely nothing revealing her raw skin.

"P-Piper?" My hand slipped from Eric's as I ran to her and embraced her into tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured into her ear.

"It's not your fault! I can't believe you came! You have to get out of here- Who are they? Listen people think you're a werewolf and-"

"I am a werewolf I should have told you, I can explain everything later but we need to go," Ruby took a step back.

"You lied to me? You're like _them_?" I was taken aback.

"What? No Ruby you know me!" I exclaimed. She flinched away.

"You need to go, take the stairway all the way down until you are going down a straight hallway. At the end you'll find a trap door leading in the forest. Hurry," Bella advised. I tried to help my sister walk but she pulled away.

"You can't be serious Ruby! We have to go!" I cried.

"I'm human, I can carry you," Eric offered.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I helped your sister find you," He said softly.

"You saved me?"

"I help but-"

"Thank you!" She limped over to him and swung her arms around his neck. He looked startled but rolled with it. The blood loss must have gotten to her. I felt a spark of jealousy. I quickly pushed it away. Why would _I_ be jealous of my poor sister? We had to go.

"Come on Eric," I muttered.

"Piper-"

" _Come on,"_ I trudged in front of him not waiting another second to get out of the hell hole.


	8. Piper gets her sex on

Ruby POV

I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon sizzling and my sister's voice. Pained flared all around my body and the memories rushed back- Edward- the whip slashing my breasts- the lies my sister fed me- the handsome man who helped rescue me- I sighed. I was being dramatic she was trying to protect me. And she was my sister that saved me from a hell I thought I was going to die in. I heard their voices from outside the room I was in.

"Ruby!" Piper handed me a cup of water. I thanked her and drank it greedily. My throat was dry and chapped from the lack of water and abuse I had received. The cool liquid trickled down the raw skin leaving a refreshing sting.

"Are you feeling any better?" Piper asked. I nodded but winced at the pain that spiked up my neck, "No you don't, Eric do you have any Ibuprofen? Also I need ginger, mint leaves, felli berries, and river water,"

"Uh I have Ibuprofen but why do you need all of the other stuff?" The man who carried me until I fell asleep came into view. _Eric- a nice name._

"I know a few healing tricks," Piper shrugged.

"Of course. Here," He handed me two pills, "I'll be back. Try to get to better," He winked. _A wink? What's next a ring?_ After he left I turned to Piper.

"He's cute," I remarked. She looked up in surprise.

"I guess,"

"You _guess?_ He's a totally hottie! I'm totally going for him- unless you and him are a thing,"

"Us? Eric and I? Ha," She retorted with a fake laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Sheesh," Piper scoffed, "Now I have a lot to explain,"

Eric POV

I trudged through the woods searching for Felli Berries. I'd already gotten ginger and mint leaves from a market nearby.

"Crazy wolf," I muttered. As crazy as she was I couldn't shake the feeling I got around her. I was always honest with myself and I knew I liked something about her. If I helped out with her sister maybe she'd forgive my asshole syndrome. I cursed myself for being a dick all the time. My mother and father had died by the claws of werewolves right in front of me. If it wasn't for the Redwood family I would have died to. That's why I owed them.

I nearly past the bush of plump red berries. I added them into the bag of supplies Piper had requested. The Suzanna River flowed close by to which was just a handy coincidence. I opened my flask and wadded through brush until I found the flowing water I filled it to the rim and made my way back to my car.

"Hey- hey you took Ruby!" My head shot up to find a scrawny bug eyed vamp charging at me, "Edward will be pleased with me if I bring you back!" I lept into my car and slammed my keys into ignition. I floored the gas and rammed the vamp into a tree. His head rolled onto my windshield but I hauled ass home.

"What's the rush?" Piper asked me as I burst into the door. I told her quietly what happened. Ruby was sleeping on the couch.

"Do you think we should leave?" She asked. I looked into her green eyes and fought the urge to kiss her.

"No I can protect us,"

"Uh okay braveheart, I'm the one that can turn into a massive lethal wolf," Piper sneered.

"Fine _we_ can protect your sister," I compromised.

"Guys?" Ruby called.

"Just a second!" Piper said, "Did you bring the supplies?" I handed her everything and watched her go to work.

"Can you go see if my sister needs anything?" She asked.

"Sure," I walked into the living room. Ruby smiled weakly at me.

"Hey," She said.

"Do you need anything?"

"Well can we just talk?" She asked.

"Yeah- yeah sure," I sat next to her.

"Is this your house?"

"Yep,"

"Thanks for letting us stay here,"

"No problem anything to help you out," She blushed and grabbed my hand.

"Uh-" I pulled my hand away.

"Oh," He face fell, "Do you have any scissors?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can I use them for a second?"

"Sure," I stood and grabbed a pair a rusty blades from the kitchen, "Will these do?"

"Yes," She took them and looked at me sadly.

"What are you-" Ruby began to cut her hair recklessly until all of it was choppily hanging over her shoulders. It didn't look _that_ bad.

"I need a haircut,"

"You're not okay- Piper!"

"No!" Ruby cried then grabbed my shirt. She pulled me down to her lips.

"What-" I pulled away to find Piper staring at us. A look a hurt spread across her face as she realized what was happening.

"Here Ruby," She said after a moment. She handed the redhead a glass of orange liquid before running outside.

"I knew she had a thing for you!" Ruby cried, "Go get her!"

"Are you crazy?" I snapped at the beaten girl.

"I would do anything for my sister and right now she needed a push," I fought the urge to yell at her and ran after Piper.

"Hey," I said slowly. Piper turned to me. She leaned against the stairrail leading to the driveway, "Going somewhere?"

"No," She said but it sounded more like a question.

"That back there wasn't what you think-"

"It wasn't?" She said sarcastically, "Well that's too bad my sister seems to really like-" I leaned down and kissed her. We melted into each other. The feeling was like no other. She pulled back after a moment.

"Ruby wanted this to happen- didn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"I hate her,"

"Do you want to go on a date sometime?" Piper looked surprised.

"Well if you want to be seen with a wolf…"

"I would't care if you were a man." I joked.

"Alright then," Piper smiled.

Edward POV

I had nested with my pregnant wife, Bella. I had forgotten her smooth breasts and lips. I loved her more than I loved myself. But I would always keep an eye on naked black men. I squinted through an apartment window to caught a glimpse of Tyrone get undressed. His meaty Penis dangled freely. I shrieked and smashed my head through the window. Tyrone yelped in surprise as I stole his wallet and ran away butt-naked.

"Ayye! Nigga!" Tyrone called. I squealed and dove into my den where Bella slept.

"Goodnight my breast,"


End file.
